


Fraternidad

by Gibryl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Family, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/pseuds/Gibryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tadashi, mirándole desde arriba, no dejó de pensar en que se estaba escondiendo. Le dolía verle así y quería hacer algo por él, por los dos en realidad, pero se sentía totalmente inútil al no poder ayudarle, al no saber qué hacer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Haruichi Furutade sensei.

Al entrar en la casa de los Tsukishima, siguiendo a Kei después de terminar las clases, estuvieron a punto de tropezar con las cajas que se amontonaban en el pasillo, cada una con una pequeña inscripción. Tadashi miraba las cajas confundido y supo que Kei pudo reconocer la letra de su hermano en cada palabra porque este susurró algo al respecto. Avanzaron por ese mismo pasillo rumbo la habitación del rubio y esquivando las cajas hasta que se cruzaron con Akiteru, que dejaba una más en una pila que estaba formando.

—¿Estáis aquí ya? Que pronto habéis terminado, bienvenidos.

Akiteru siempre les recibía con una gran sonrisa, Tadashi le saludo igual de sonriente acompañado con un gesto con la mano. Pero Kei no dijo nada, solo paseó su mirada por las cajas, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción de las que empezaba a sentir subiendo por sus piernas, hasta que llegó a cruzarse con la de Akiteru.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Me voy en dos días, estoy preparando todas mis cosas.

Las manos de Kei se juntaron lentamente, entrelazando sus dedos. Tadashi a su lado miraba de reojo sus gestos y notó cómo tragaba pesadamente. Sabía que no era un buen momento, que lo único que quería en ese instante era salir corriendo o enterrarse en la música. Pero no lo hizo.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho, nii-chan.

—Te lo dije. Os dije a todos hace casi dos meses mientras cenábamos que Saeko y yo empezamos a buscar casa. Y dije la semana pasada que ya la encontramos y que me iba.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Kei, si no quieres escuchar cuando te hablan yo no tengo la culpa.

Ambos se sorprendieron y se tensaron a la vez. Akiteru por el tono cortante que había usado, del que se arrepintió al instante, y Kei por escuchar sus palabras directas. Seguramente no había parado de hablar de su nueva casa, de sus planes de convivencia, de Saeko y de todas esas cosas que componen su futuro más cercano y Kei a pesar de oír su voz, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Akiteru no tiene la culpa, claro no. Los dos apartaron la mirada. Los dos tienen parte de culpa.

Tadashi había vivido varios de esos momentos, sabía de sobra la impotencia que sentían por no llegar a entenderse y lo dolidos que estaban solo con ver cómo Akiteru se mordía el labio inferior mientras colocaba unas cajas ya colocadas, y como las puntas de los dedos de Kei se volvían blancas en un agarre que el mismo forzaba. Ambos perdían el tiempo tratando de no dañar al otro y se alejaban cada vez más. Y él no podía hacer nada.

—Akiteru-kun, me alegro que hayas encontrado una casa, espero que nos la enseñes pronto. Supongo que al principio será duro, pero merecerá la pena. Incluso ahora podrás adoptar un perro, un akita sería un perro genial. —Akiteru le miró con una sonrisa triste en agradecimiento, por tratar de aliviar la tensión que se estaba generando, y Tadashi le contestó con una igual de triste por no conseguirlo—. Si necesitas ayuda solo dilo.

—....Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Kei aprovechó el pequeño espacio de tiempo que le consiguió Tadashi con esa conversación para desaparecer e ir a su habitación, sin volver a cruzar miradas, y Tadashi le siguió después de despedirse de Akiteru. Justo antes de perderle de vista vio como ponía sus brazos sobre una de las cajas y enterraba su cara en ellos. La espalda de Akiteru subía y bajaba en lentas y profundas respiraciones, uno de sus pies daba pequeños y constantes golpes en el suelo. Seguía sin poder hacer nada.

Se suponía que tenían que estudiar, pero una vez en su habitación Kei se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en su cama, cuando sintió a Tadashi imitarle y sentarse a su lado se apoyó en él y cerro los ojos. Debía intentarlo...

—Tsukki...

—No, por favor, no quiero hablar. — Kei se deslizó sobre él hasta quedar acurrucado sobre sus piernas. 

Tadashi, mirándole desde arriba, no dejó de pensar en que se estaba escondiendo. Le dolía verle así y quería hacer algo por él, por los dos en realidad, pero se sentía totalmente inútil al no poder ayudarle, al no saber qué hacer. Y Aunque tuviera una respuesta, una solución o alguna palabra de consuelo Kei rechazaba toda ayuda incluso antes de que le fuera ofrecida. Y ese era el mayor problema, que para Kei era mucho más cómodo y natural huir de ese problema que enfrentarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era convertirse en cómplice de esa huida, acompañarle y estar ahí para cuando necesitara un apoyo. Por eso, cuando sintió que se encogió más sobre sus piernas, buscando su escondite, todo lo que pudo hacer es enredar sus dedos en el pelo rubio haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su cabeza, y eso le hacía sentir más inútil todavía.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que utilizo a Akiteru y estoy un poco nerviosa XD Siempre me conmueven mucho las historias de hermanos y la de los Tsukishima no se queda atrás. Me resulta un poco complicado expresar los pensamientos que tengo para ellos, aunque sean de mis personajes preferidos. En fin, se supone que Akiteru esta en la universidad pero creo que esto no se confirma en el manga y el equipo en el que él juega no es universitario, por lo que pudo encontrar un trabajo y irse a vivir su vida solo. He incluido a Saeko por capricho, porque necesito que ellos estén juntos y me encantan (el Pequeño Gigante es bienvenido también XD). Por favor, Saeko y Akiteru necesitan amor, pensad en ellos :D


End file.
